Summer's Heat
by Death-by-ToFu
Summary: It is summer vacation, and the team does not have any practicedun know y. Fuji invited Eiji along to hang out. A long the way they start to find out more things about each other. as the temperature rises so does their passions. it is FujixEiji! yay.


DISCLAIMER:I do not own any of the charas from p.o.t. with I did but I don't. hahah XD but at least I get to make them do uh things here. Hahah XD 

This is shonen-ai, might go to yaoi.  
The pairing is Dream Pair but also known as FujixEiji!  
I've always loved this pairing but it doesn't get much praise like tezu and Fuji or tezu and echi. And its really hard to find good fics with them together…So for all the FxE fans this if for u. lol. Hope u enjoy it. Lol I tried to make this interesting and I'm not sure if my writing skills r that great, since I don't really read a lot. Besides fanfic and mangas. Lol other than that no. lol XD well I'm going to let u guys get on with the story! Oh and sry for some of the miss spells and grammer!

zree zree  
The sounds from the cicadas and the light from the morning sun reached a certain slumber red head. Usually he would be up and about getting ready for another hard day in school, but it was summer vacation so there was no need for the red head to wake up so early. He decided to sleep a little more but the sun would just keep on pestering him and preventing him from getting his long awaited sleep. Exasperated, he finally gets up. Brushed his teeth with his favorite flavored toothpaste, hopping into the shower to get rid of some of the accumulated sweat from the mornings heat. After drying him self he exited the bathroom just in time to hear his sister call out.

"Eiji! Breakfast is ready!" (gohan yo!)

" OKAY! I'll be right there!"

Quickly he got dressed. The smell of the morning breakfast filled the air; it was very intoxicating to him. He was finally dressed, with only a T-shirt and a pair of cargo pants since the weather was very inviting. Eiji then made his way down stairs into the kitchen where his prey(breakfast) was. He took a big whiff of the aroma as if getting himself ready for what's to come. Eiji seated him self and began to dig in.

"About time. what took you so long? I was afraid that your food was going to get cold" his sister some what scolded.

" I didn't take that long, you exaggerate!" Eiji stated with a pout on his face.

" Hey, don't u have tennis practice today?"

Taking a bite of his toast Eiji responded "nope. It was canceled. I'm not really sure why though, but I have no complaints!"

His sister gave a small chuckle "Well since you have today off, why don't you help me out with some of the chores?" she said with pleading eyes in hopes of cutting her work load in half.

" I would love to buuuuuuut, I have plans." His sister looked a bit sad due to the work piling up once again, but also very curious.

" oh? with who?"

" hahaha Fuji! w" Eiji said cheerfully.

But before his sister could respond Eiji was out the door.

Just then the rest of Eiji's siblings entered the kitchen.

" Good morning!…hmmm where's Eiji?"

The oldest sister smiled widely with pure joy in her eyes and said "oh him? he's out on a date." while chuckling sweetly.

" DATE TO!"

"WITH WHO"  
The eldest sister just giggled and just before exiting the kitchen she answered her siblings with

" who knows"

"NEE-SAN!"

The morning was just full of questions and chaos. Who knew Eiji was so popular among his family members.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eiji was walking towards Fuji's place in the afternoons heat, while wondering why Fuji invited him to hang out today.

Flash

"ne, Oishi do u think that my melon toothpaste is better or my orange toothpaste is?"

" uh I don't really know, I haven't tried either."

Eiji and Oishi were heard off in the distance talking about random things, just the way good friends do.

Not far away was this almost god like figure watching the two talk aimlessly. He had Honey brown hair and brilliant azure eyes, although it is a shame seeing him hide his eyes behind closed lids. -  
It was after practice where one would find the team in the changing room. As time went by, one by one the team members left. The only one remaining was Eiji but not long once Fuji entered.

"ah Eiji, I'm glad I caught you!"

"nya? What did you want?" Eiji said while putting this belonging into his bag.

"hmmm, well I was just wondering if you would like to come with me to this new department store that just opened up. I wanted to get a few things." Fuji said while undressing.

"OH! That store! I was meaning to go there sometime when it opened! Yay! I I can go and look for new flavors of toothpaste!I hear that they have a mean collection! "

Eiji continued to talk about toothpaste for a while and missed the slight smile that had crawl onto Fuji's face.

" hehe, my sister said that I was weird collecting tooth paste! But I think its cool! Right Fuji?" Eiji said pouting like a little child.

"hai, hai" was all Fuji could say.

"so when do u want to go and what time?"

"well since there is no practice tomorrow and nor is there school, I think that tomorrow would be a perfect day to go, and besides the weather said that it will be nice out"

"OKI!"

With that said both left the room and Eiji still chatting about who knows what. End flash back

Eiji was deep in thought thinking about the other day, but before he knew it he was at the front door to Fuji's place.

TBC

Hmmm it might be a while for me to upload the next chappi just cause I have no idea for where I'm going with this. Lol.

Hehe so plz R&R! and I would prefer if there were no flame buuut if those people insist to then its fine cause really I have no problem with it cause well its just sort or telling the world or just the people who visit or read this story. Lol. how closed minded u r. so yea. Hahah XD that's it. And for all of those who did enjoy my story, thank u for reading! If u have any ideas on how u think or want the story to go I am opened to any suggestions! nn 3


End file.
